A Bullet To The Heart
by 0mE1516
Summary: AN:if i messed up on the title, sorry and all the info and summary is in the story


**A Bullet To The Heart (A Hellsing Love Story****) Part**** 1: A Pleasure To Meet You...**

**Info.**

(AN: If you don't like where it's going, i suggest that you stop reading and review)

Name: Ariana Wingates Hellsing

Age: 18

Appearance: You are extremely beautiful. You have black long hair that stops at your lower back, and you have some strands of hair that goes over your shoulders. You have beautiful sapphire blue eyes which runs in your family, and you have delicate soft, and smooth skin. You also have a bullet wound in the side of your waist, and the confusing thing is that you don't know where it came from.

Personality: You're a smart, friendly, loving, caring, innocent, brave, and funny.

Clothing: You wear a long sleeved black shirt that goes past your palms, only showing your fingers. You also wear a black mini skirt, and you wear cool black combat boots. While when you go out on missions you wear the same thing that Ceras wears, which is the Hellsing uniform.

Jewelry: You wear a black chocker, and attached to it is a silver medium sized cross on it. You also wear reading glasses when you read books, and they look exactly like Integra's glasses that she wears.

Family: Your parents died, and the only living relative that you know of is your older sister Integra. In your opinion Integra isn't the best sister to have because she hate you a lot, and she always pressures you about how you have to prepare yourself for taking over the Hellsing Organization before she dies, and how it would be yours one day.

Weapons: You always have a silver gun with blessed bullets strapped around your thigh, but when you destroy ghouls you use a black AK 47 Assault Rifle with blessed bullets in it.

Friends: Your best friends are Ceras Victory, which started at the Hellsing Organization a day ago. And your long time friend, butler, and Protector Walter C. Dollneaz.

Important Information: Your mother committed suicide when you were 6 yrs. old, and you missed her very much. You always got to spend time with your mother than Integra did, and she hated you for that. After your mother died you always got the funny feeling that someone was watching over you, especially the day when you got picked on by some kids at your school that were in front of your house. They were pushing you around until there whole faces went pale with fright and they ran away screaming "A giant red eye ball is looking at us!". Then came the day when your father died when you were 9. You cried your eyes out finally noticing that you and Integra would be alone for ever, but then your old friend Walter reassured you that all three of you would be fine. When you were sleeping one night Integra woke you up to a shocking secret that your uncle was trying to take over the Hellsing organization, and then that is when you both went down into the dungeons and that was the last thing you remembered. Now in the present you sometimes go out with the other units to go and kill ghouls, and you know nothing yet of Alucard.

Integra sat at her desk as usual writing away at important paper work, and then Walter came through the large brown doors with a tray of tea.

"Good afternoon Sir Integra. I have brought your tea for you." stated Walter as he sets the plate of tea on Integra's desk, and Integra looks up at Walter quickly.

"Thank you Walter." spoke Integra as she started to sip her tea politely, and Walter just nodded as he soon started to walk out of the doors.

"By the way Walter. Do you have any idea where that "irresponsible" sister of mine is?" questioned Integra as she looked toward Walter, and he just smiled to your older sister.

"Yes I do, Miss Hellsing is in the backyard of the castle, near the garden reading her book." stated Walter, and Integra just nodded an "okay" letting Walter leave the room. After the two large doors closed a dark shadow moved behind Integra's seat, and stopped at the large window that showed the backyard of the castle. Then the shadow formed the shape of a man and he peered through the window looking at you as you read your book, and a sigh of frustration was heard from Integra's lips.

"What is it Alucard?" asked Integra as she didn't look away from her paper work, and a smirk was placed onto Alucard's lips as he continued to watch you read.

"Nothing Master. It's just that your sister knows nothing about me. Doesn't she?" asked Alucard, and Integra spanned her seat around to face Alucard with her eyebrow up in confusion.

"Of course she doesn't know about you, and the reason why is because if she saw what you did to our uncle than she would probably be in an insane asylum." spoke Integra as she then started to watch you just as Alucard did, but then Alucard turned to Integra with a smirk on his face.

"Well, don't you think it's about time she found out about me?" he questioned your sister, and she just sighed heavily.

"Alucard...I hope you know what your asking for. After we tell her about you she might be even more than a nonsense than she already is." stated Integra as she pressed a red button and the button grew a bright red. Alucard only smiled a toothy smile showing his fangs.

"I'm sure for what I'm asking Sir Integra. Besides it's not nice to keep humans in the dark for so long." he smiled as he peered out the window at you, and she nodded a "yes".

"On one condition. Ariana can't know about what happened that night we first met you, or the fact that you are under the servitude of both me and her." Integra requested, and Alucard only chuckled.

"Fine. I agree." spoke Alucard as he slowly disappeared slowly. Integra only shook her head as she started to speak into the phone with her finger still on the red button.

"Walter. Please bring my sister to my office immediately." she spoke into the speaker, and Walter only spoke a "Yes Sir" as he walked off to get you.

Your P.O.V:

You sit peacefully near the garden reading your new book "The origins and tales of Dracula", and you couldn't help but find the book interesting.

"Dracula was the only one of his kind that could actually walk out in the sunlight, and not get turned to ashes." you read out loud from the book, but at the line you read you pushed up your reading glasses in disbelief. You just got the book yesterday as a gift from Walter, and you just started reading it today and you just couldn't believe it was so good already.

"Dracula was also a very attractive man, and that was one of the ways how he gets women so he could drink their blood." you whisper to yourself, and you blush at how perverted a legend like him could be.

"No matter what the time in history it was. Men will always be men, and use their charms to get to women. I just don't know why women fall for that stuff. I know if that was me and Dracula tried to get to me I would kick him straight in the face." you smile, and then you just couldn't help but laugh at your words. You continued laughing until you felt a shiver go up your spine, and a tingle was felt in your head.

"Is that so my Master?" a voice was heard in your head, and this made you jump up to your feet in surprise. You looked around you only to see nothing.

"W-who's there?" you question out loud, but none answered back.

"Miss Hellsing who are you talking to?" you hear, and you turn around to see Walter. You look at Walter for a moment, and you couldn't help but let a pink line of blush go across you face out of embarrassment noticing that Walter heard you talking out loud to none.

"OH! I was just...umm...nothing really just-" you start to explain, but Walter cut you off quickly.

"It's okay Miss Hellsing, but I really came here for you. It's just that Sir Integra wishes to see immediately." stated Walter, and a heavy sigh escaped your lips.

"Walter do I really have to go!" you beg as you both started to walk up to your sister's office, and Walter just laughed.

"HEY! This isn't funny! You know that me and my older sister never get along." you speak and both you and Walter finally stop at the same big brown double doors that led to your sister's office where she spends most of her time. Walter then pats you on your back reassuringly like he always did when you didn't feel confident or sure about something, and you slowly open the doors and enter Integra's office.

You couldn't help but start to get nervous as you close the two big doors behind you, only leaving you and Integra alone in the room together.

"I hope I didn't disturb your reading." spoke your sister as she lit a cigar, and placed it in her mouth.

"No. You didn't disturb me." you replied to Integra, and she just smirks.

"Integra I know this is probably random for me to ask, but-" you were cut off as you saw a figure appear by your sister's side.

"Ariana, you're well aware that Ceras Victoria is a Vampire. Am I correct?" your sister questions, and you just nod a "yes".

"Good. I'm sure you have questioned who turned her into a Vampire. Am I correct?" your sister asks, and you just nod a "yes".

"Well, now you get to meet the Vampire who turned her. In a way he is a very loyal Vampire to me, and he will also be a very loyal Vampire to you too." Integra stated, and after she was done speaking a man walked slowly out of the shadows. He was tall, he had short black hair, he was wearing a black outfit and a red trench coat. You looked at him closely but when you got to his eyes you blushed noticing he was analyzing you with his bloody red eyes as you were with your sapphire eyes. When your eyes met you couldn't help but stare into them for what seemed forever, then you felt your hand be pulled up and you notice that the man had your hand in his.

"Ariana I would like to introduce you to Alucard." Integra stated, and you blush noticing how tall he was compared to you. You only reached up to his chest. Then the Vampire known as "Alucard" had his lips only an inch away from the back of your hand, as if he was going to kiss it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last Miss Ariana Wingates Hellsing." Alucard spoke in a deep voice, and he slowly bent his head down as he kissed the back of your hand softly. You blush a dark red while looking at him kiss at your hand. Then you looked to Integra's desk only to see her smiling with her cigar still in her mouth. Then Alucard let go of your hand letting it drop back to the side of your waist, and Alucard smirked at your bright red face.

"I'm surprised. You didn't kick me in the face." you hear what seemed to be Alucard's voice ring in your head as he looked into your eyes. You couldn't help but let a look of confusion appear on your face not knowing what he meant.

"Well, if the introductions are over. It's okay for you to leave now Ariana." rang in Integra's voice, and you nod a "yes" slowly. You then back up slowly until you bump into the door, and you quickly open the big brown doors and leave your sister's office.

Alucard's P.O.V:

Alucard stood there with a smile on his face as usual while looking at the door you hurried out of.

"Alucard go see where she's going." spoke your sister, and Alucard just nodded a "yes" to his Master as he disappeared through the floor.

You quickly walk through the hallways trying to not think about what just happened, and you try your hardest not to get lost. After a while of walking you gasp out loud in surprise as you see Alucard leaning against the hallway wall.

"H-how did you!?!" you yell as you try to make sense of him appearing in front of you without even passing you. You then noticed that he was wearing a red hat on his head, and he had on what seemed to be sun glasses.

"You seemed so surprised to see me." he spoke in a calm tone, and you just kept your mouth open a little bit still in disbelief.

"I got down here by using the other hallway." he convinced you, and you just nod "yes".

"Well, I have to go. My friend is waiting for me to go see her." you state as you start to walk off, but you were stopped by Alucard's hand on your wrist. You turn to him quickly, and you notice that he didn't even look to you.

"If you mean the Police Girl, than she is the other way." Alucard spoke as he pointed in the other direction, and you look at him in confusion at first but then you remember that Ceras was on the police force before she was turned into a Vampire. You just laugh out nervously as Alucard let go of your wrist.

"Oh! I knew I was probably going the wrong way! I always get lost in this castle, but it's pretty funny since I've lived here all my life." you state and Alucard just kept quiet not making any eye contact with you, and you quickly stop laughing knowing he didn't have any interest about that.

"Follow me." spoke Alucard as he walked off ahead of you, but you just stood there at first but you then quickly run and catch up with Alucard, not wanting to be lost any longer. You both walk in silence for a while, and you couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in the depths of silence.

"So Alucard...how long have you known my sister?" you question, and he just smirks.

"I've known her for 10 years." Alucard stated while finally looking to you.

"I know this isn't the best question to ask someone, but are you both dating?" you question, and Alucard just coughed loudly and shook his head "no". You laugh at Alucard's reaction, and then you both stop at a door.

"I'm sorry for asking you that." you apologize, and Alucard just nodded his head. You slowly knock on the door and hear fumbling on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming Ariana-sama!" you hear Ceras yell from the other side of the door, and you smile to Alucard.

"Thanks for helping me out!" you smile to him, and Alucard just smirks back at you.

"No problem." he spoke, and then Ceras finally came to the door and she smiled a wide smile to you.

"I'm glad you finally got here! I though...you...would get...lost..." Ceras started to slow down her talking as she laid eyes on Alucard.

"M-Master." was all Ceras spoke, and a questionable look appeared on your face as you look to Alucard.

"I must be going Police Girl, but until the next time we meet Miss Hellsing." stated Alucard as his bloody red eyes burned into your sapphire eyes. Though this time when you looked into his eyes you felt light headed, and paralyzed. Soon Alucard disappeared like thin air in front of both you and Ceras.

You stand there in disbelief of Alucard actually disappearing through the floor, but you soon were knocked back into reality as Ceras placed a hand on your shoulder.

"Are you okay?" asked Ceras as she looked at you with worry on her face, but you just nod "yes".

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I didn't think Vampires could disappear like that!" you state in awe, but Ceras just smiles at you.

"No. Vampires can't disappear like that, but only my Master can." Ceras stated, and you just went wide eyed. You thought it was best not to ask any more questions except for one more.

"Why do you call Alucard "Master"?" you question Ceras, and she just blushes a light pink.

"Well the reason why I call him Master is because he was the one who turned me into a Vampire." she stated, and you nodded in understandment. Then both you and Ceras start to walk to the backyard of the castle. When you both finally make it to the garden part of the backyard, you fall to the ground in relaxation.

"This is my favorite part of the castle. When I was always sad or depressed about something, I would always come out here. You might even call me crazy but I always felt as if I wasn't alone out here. As if someone else was out here, trying to comfort me." you state to Ceras, but when you turn to look at her she had a smile on her face.

"That's a nice thing to hear." spoke Ceras and you return her smile right back warmly. Then a thought sprung into your head.

"Ceras have you drunk blood yet? Or are you still struggling with it?" you ask, and a frown was placed on Ceras' face.

"No. I still can't do it. I just don't think it's right for me to do." stated Ceras, and you pat Ceras on her head lightly.

"Don't worry Ceras! I believe in you, and I'm sure you will go in for it and drink it. Besides if you don't drink it than you will get weaker and weaker everyday, or you might die if you don't drink it." you state to Ceras, but Ceras just nodded her head as she looked at the beautiful roses in the garden. You soon noticed that Ceras was wearing sunglasses.

"It must stink to wear sunglasses so you could go outside in the dusk time of day." you spoke, and Ceras only laughed and nodded "yes". Both you and Ceras sat near the garden for awhile until you felt a familiar tingle in your head.

"Miss Hellsing it's about time both you and Police Girl head out. You both have a mission to do." spoke the familiar voice of Alucard in your head, and you slowly nod. You stand quickly, and so did Ceras.

"Let's go!" spoke Ceras as the both of you started to run back into the castle. Then you quickly ran into your room, and changed into your Hellsing uniform not wasting anymore time. When you walked out of your room you saw Ceras waiting for you.

"The rest of the troops should be outside by now." you state as you put the strap to your AK 47 Assault Rifle on your shoulder. Both you and Ceras ran quickly out of the Hellsing Castle to the front yard, and get into the black Hummer like truck. You and Ceras sat silently as Commander Peter Ferguson filled you and all the soldiers in on the assignment.

"Our mission is to infiltrate a hospital building called 'St. Jimmy Hospital'. Then we have to find the one Freak Vampire who is controlling all of the Ghouls, and kill all the Ghouls that get in our way. Also the special Disposal Unit will be joining us. The Freak Vampire is this man." stated Ferguson as he showed all the soldiers the picture of the Freak Vampire. The Vampire looked to be in his 40's, he had short black hair, and he was wearing a doctor's outfit.

"In the name of God, impure of the souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." prayed Ferguson, and everyone spoke a "Amen" as everyone jumped out of the large army truck.

All of the troops quickly knock down the door, and invade the hospital. Your group runs quickly threw the halls, and you finally spot a bunch of Ghouls heading for your troop.

"ALRIGHT! READY! AIM! FIRE!" you yell and your troop including you fired at the Ghouls. You quickly shoot at the Ghouls being careful that you aim for the head and heart. Soon nothing was in front of your group except dust.

"This sector is clear." you state into your headphones to Ferguson.

"Good. Keep on going threw all the sectors until you find the Freak Vampire, and silence him." ordered the commander, and you just nod a "yes".

"Let's move out! We still have to find that Freak Vampire!" you yell to your group, and they all continue on throughout the halls. You stood there for a while getting the feeling you weren't alone in the hallway, and then you quickly see something move in a room. You quickly bring your gun up as if ready to fire if anything were to happen, and you slowly enter the room. The whole room was dark, and you run your hand up against the wall trying to find a light switch. When you do you feel your stomach tighten as blood was smeared all over the walls, and dead bodies were on the beds. You walk backwards out of the room with your rifle still close to you.

"I guess he's already been through here." you state as you run through the halls trying to catch up with your team. When you do you only find more Ghouls in the halls, and they were all wearing the Hellsing uniform.

"NO!" you cry out as you find them all charging after you, but you quickly bite back your tears as you lifted up your rifle.

"I'm truly sorry to all of you." you whisper as you start to fire off your rifle at all of your former team mates. Your gun quickly stops signaling that you are out of ammo, and you eject the empty bullet container to the ground and quickly reload you rifle.

"REST IN PEACE!" you yell as you run at them and shoot, and you surprisingly kill all of them in a matter of minutes. You only breathe heavily as you bring your headphone close to your mouth.

"I've took out all the Ghouls in sector 4, and all of the Ghouls I've killed on this level are my troops that have been turned into Ghouls." you state back to Ferguson, and a stressed sigh could be heard from his end of the line.

"May their souls rest in peace. Amen." he prays and you just speak a "Amen" too. Suddenly a bullet was fired at your cheek, but luckily it only made a cut on it soon making it drip blood. You look back to see more Ghouls, and Hellsing uniformed armed Ghouls.

"Commander! I need immediate backup! Where is the Special Disposal Unit!?!" you question Ferguson as you continue to shoot at the Ghouls relentlessly.

"Don't worry Miss Hellsing! He is coming to you right now!" stated Ferguson, and you couldn't help but stop shooting for a moment and give out a angered look. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND DO YOU MEAN HE IS COMING RIGHT NOW!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ONLY LET ONE PERSON OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE SPECIAL DISPOSAL UNIT IN HERE AS BACKUP!" you yell into your headphones, but you quickly stop yelling as a Ghoul grabbed onto your leg. You yell as you quickly kick it in the face, and start to continue to fire at all of the Ghouls. Then your gun stopped firing once again and you swiftly put your hand behind your back attempting to grab another ammo container but, there was no more.

"No! I can't believe I came with only one container!" you curse at yourself, but you still kept you eyes on the Ghouls as you notice they were multiplying. You close your eyes waiting for the end until two warm arms wrapped around you and turned you around. You open your eyes only to see the other side of the hallway but you quickly turn your head the other way, and you see Alucard shooting at the Ghouls with his other hand while the other was wrapped around you. You blush a light pink actually noticing that his arm was wrapped around you, and you look up at his face only to see his classic trademark smile on. Then he jumped far away from the Ghouls, and only brought your body closer to his.

"NOW POLICE GIRL!" Alucard yells as you notice Ceras on the floor aiming at the Ghouls with her Halconnen 30mm anti-Freak cannon.

"YES, MASTER!" yelled Ceras as she fired her cannon at the Ghouls, and they were all finally gone.

You stood there in awe as you look at both Ceras, and Alucard.

"Thanks! You guys really saved my butt! No thanks to the Special Disposal Unit." you state, and Alucard only laughs at your words.

"I did save you back there Miss Hellsing, so I actually do receive some credit for it." smirked Alucard as he slowly let go of your waist, and you blush a dark red out of embarrassment. Then a dark figure appeared in front of you, Ceras, and Alucard.

"It seems that you all have defeated my Ghouls. This only makes me somewhat angry." spoke the figure as he steps out of the shadows revealing that he was the Freak Vampire that all three of you were looking for.

"The only thing that makes me angry is you cheap imitation Vampires who give us true Vampires bad names. Now I'll show you how real Vampires do battle!" yelled Alucard as he ran head on to the Freak Vampire, but the Freak quickly called for more Ghouls. Alucard was surprised at first that they were Armed Ghouls, and they started to fire at Alucard. The bullets were going strait through Alucard, and blood was spilling out of him quickly.

"True Vampire? You are as weak as that pathetic human, and Vampire!" laughed the Freak Vampire, and the armed Ghouls just continued to fire at Alucard. You and Ceras stood there in horror as you both watched Alucard get shot to pieces.

"Alucard! NO!" you scream as you run to try and help him, but Ceras only pulls you back.

"No you can't! Master will be fine! Trust me!" yelled Ceras as she tried to calm you down, and you close you eyes tightly as you didn't want to see Alucard die. Then you noticed warm tears dripping down your face, and you open your eyes quickly as you put your hand up to your cheek. You hold you hand there in disbelief because you have never cried for anyone that was close to you. Then you couldn't help but think "Was Alucard getting close to your heart?"

Alucard's P.O.V:

Alucard finally dropped to the ground, and his blood stained the floor.

"Your truly pathetic! Now that I'm finished with you I'm starting to think of what should I do with those girls." spoke the Freak Vampire as he walked closer to both you and Ceras.

"Maybe I should kill the Vampire girl, and make the Human my little sex toy?" he thought out loud to you and Ceras, and you quickly bull out your gun from your thigh and aim right at the Freak's head.

"Step off!" you yell, and the Freak kept laughing until both of his arms got shot off. You look in surprise to see Alucard with his silver gun pointed out, and with a wide smile on his face.

"No such thing is going to happen to my Master!" stated Alucard as he fired at the Freak Vampires leg, and they both came flying off.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" yelled the Freak as he laid on the floor helpless, and pathetic. Alucard only laughed manically for a second, but then his face went serious.

"Yes, fucking way." spoke Alucard as he finally put a bullet in the Freak's head, ending his life.

You timidly brought the headphone to your lips as you breathed heavily.

"The target has been silenced." you state in to the microphone, and Ferguson only said a

"Good". You look to Alucard with a mixture of relief and fear, but the warm tears just wouldn't stop falling from your eyes.

"Police Girl, go and check if there is anymore Ghouls and armed Ghouls around here. And if there is, destroy them." ordered Alucard.

"Yes, Master." spoke Ceras as she ran off to do as her Master requested of her, and now it was just you and Alucard alone. Alucard stepped forward toward you, and you only put your hand over your heart trying your hardest to stop it from beating so fast. Alucard kept walking toward you and for every step he took you couldn't help but take two steps back away from him. Soon you backed up against the wall, and Alucard slowly walked up to you. You didn't want to run away from him because your body just wouldn't let you, so you turn your head away from him. Alucard then smirks at you as his hand gently caresses your cheek, wiping away the blood from your cut. Then he slowly traces his fingers down to your chin, and he grips softly onto your chin making you look directly at him.

"Don't be afraid. I'm perfectly fine, and I'm here. Don't cry, it doesn't fit your personality." Alucard soothed to you as he started to stroke your hair softly, and you couldn't help but feel that his touch was so familiar to you but you just couldn't figure out how.

END...PLZ REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST HELLSING STORY AND NO FLAMES THEY'RE JUST RUDE YOU KNOW AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENES NEXT, I NEED 10 REVIEWS PLZ AND THANK YOU


End file.
